$ (-1)^{4} = \; ?$
The base in this expression is $-1$ The exponent in this expression is $4$ This expression means $-1$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. $-1^{4} = (-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)$